


Darkened Fabric

by JioojyaDaisy



Series: Miraculous Recovery [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gore, Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Rape, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JioojyaDaisy/pseuds/JioojyaDaisy
Summary: Very dark!





	1. Chapter 1

The last day at Collège Françoise Dupont before summer and the usual chatter was happening before class began, Max and Kim discussing game strategies, Juleka and Rose swapping ideas for summer day trips and Nathaniel was drawing sketches. Marinette and Alya were in a discussion about the Ladyblog and of course Alya was bringing up the latest Ladybug fight. Nino had shuffled closer to Adrien showing him pictures on his phone from the Ladyblog, their laughter catching Marinette’s attention every so often. Then Chloe walked in and the room fell silent, her loud mouth blurting nonsense as usual, Sabrina following with a large pile of Chloe’s books as they took their seats.

Clearing her throat, the blond stuck up girl turned to face the class. “It is with a great annoyance I have been told to invite all of you to my father’s hotel for a summer night party once the holidays begin tomorrow.” Her eyes glanced towards Adrien “It will be on the first Saturday of the Summer Break and there will be wine. You are not all expected but my father says it would be good publicity so come.”

Miss Caline Bustier then entered the room and silence fell over all the students “Good morning class, now I know today is the last day so it is going to be a lot more relaxed.” Ms Bustier smiled and called the names of each student in her class before continuing her speech “I am sure Ms Bourgeois will have informed you already but the Mayor is holding a summer celebration at his hotel and everyone from this school has been invited.” The class all nodded.

The day was slow to start but before they knew it the class were standing up counting down the final 10 seconds of their class before summer break began. The bell echoed through the school accompanied by the clambering sound of students in a hurry to leave, waiting for the room to empty Marinette packed up the last of her things when Nathaniel tapped her on the shoulder.

With a jump the dark haired girl turned around, she smiled politely as Nathaniel shuffled on his feet before speaking “With regard to the party at Le Grand Paris would you like to go with me?” The red haired boy glanced to look at Mari’s face as he waiting for her reply.

With a small frown Marinette replied “I’m sorry Nathaniel, I already promised Alya I’d go with her but I’ll be happy to meet you there.” She perked up to reassure her friend who was fidgeting nervously.

“Oh no that’s fine, I’ll meet you there Marinette” Nathaniel smiled before beginning to walk away “I hope you enjoy the beginning of your summer.” The boy said before leaving the classroom.

Watching the boy leave Marinette blushed “He does still like me it seems…” She whispered to herself as she flung her backpack over her shoulder. “I’ll make sure to talk with him, don’t want him getting attacked by an Akuma again…” As Marinette left the room she headed for the park near her home.

Waiting for her on one of the benches was Alya, her brown hair tied back in a bun as she was scrolling through her phone, Marinette slowly approached and sat beside her friend, her hand gently tugging the now visible earphones out of Alya’s ear making her jump. “Damn it Marinette! You can’t just sneak up on me like that” The pair shared a laugh before Alya continued “So this party, you got any plans as to clothing and who you’re going to dance with? I myself will likely wear a casual dress or something and spend most of the night stopping Nino from getting too drunk…”

Sighing Mari leant back onto the bench and shrugged. “Well Nathaniel did ask me to the party just before leaving class so I may dance with him but I want to spend most of the night trying to get closer to Adrien…” She pulled out her own phone and flicked through some of her images. “I’ve also been doodling some ideas for my own dress but I can’t decide on a theme.”

Taking her friends phone Alya flicked through and smiled showing the screen to Marinette “This one. It is a LBD and has some cute details.” She then looked at her own phone as it vibrated. “Damn, dad needs help with the younger ones as mum has gone out. I’ll message you later.” Alya waved before leaving the park, Marinette stood up and headed home.

As Marinette entered her room Tikki sped out of her purse and landed on the desk next to a small box of cookies, opening the lid she began to chew on them contently as the girl sat in the chair placing her sketch book in front of her. Sketching out a basic frame Marinette added more details, in the end she went for a short skirted princess dress as Chat always called her ‘Princess’, the 3/4 long sleeves and skirt hem were stitched with a green silken thread, the black silk dress was held up using a black petticoat, to the neck she added a small black choker with a golden bell shaped charm and two small clip on black cat ears.

Once the Kwami had finished eating her cookie she looked over the sketches “Wow Marinette, that looks amazing. Is this for the previously mentioned party?” She smiled as the girl nodded down to her. “You could really make people jealous, you’ll look amazing in this!” Tikki giggled and floated up to Marinette’s cheek placing a small kiss on her skin.

With a small chuckle Mari placed a hand behind her Kwami and held her close to her face “Thanks Tikki but I don’t know if I’ll look that good. Got to make it first.” Turning on her PC she searched for the closest fabric stores and their prices to get the materials needed for the dress, settling on one nearby she smiled “I’ll get everything tomorrow, this is going to be a fun project.” Shutting off her PC the girl changed into a nightdress and climbed into bed, it didn’t take long before her and her Kwami were sound asleep.

The next morning Mari woke up to a poking to her face from Tikki, “Mm. I’m awake, what’s up?” Marinette yawned and sat up, hands rubbing sleep from her eyes as she blinked. Noticing the time, the girl panicked and jumped out of bed “Shit! It’s already 10am and I’ve only got 2 days to make this dress. Why did it have to be the first Saturday?” Getting her clothes on quickly Marinette grabbed her purse allowing Tikki to fly inside before leaving her home and heading to the store.

Carrying a bulk of fabric Marinette made her way back to the bakery, she stumbled down the street when her foot slipped and she fell forward, something however caught her and held her upright. As she looked up over the materials she smiled “Nathaniel! You’ve got some seriously lucky timing, if you hadn’t caught me I’d be face down on the concrete right now.” She laughed and regained her balance.

As he let go Nathaniel returned Marinette’s smile. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad you didn’t hurt yourself.” He then knelt down and picked up a spindle of green thread from the floor “You did drop this though, need a hand carrying everything?” Lifting the pile of fabric from Marinette’s hands before she could respond the red haired boy began making his way to Boulangerie Patisserie.

Silently walking with him Marinette carried threads and a new pack of needles. “You really didn’t need to carry my things, I just tripped a little.” Her voice was low but audible to Nathaniel, he glanced over to her and just smiled shaking his head. “Okay well we’re here now so I’ll be fine from here.” Taking the fabric back messily Marinette hurried up the stairs to her home.

As the boy left Chat Noir who had been watching sat opposite Marinette’s home, his eyes watching Nathaniel leave before he jumped down onto his Princess’ balcony. With a light tap to the hatch he opened it “Excuse me Princess but your Prince Charming is here.” Without waiting for a reply the boy made his way into Mari’s room and stood staring at the girl as she was pulling out a mannequin.

Taking notice of Chat the black haired girl rolled her eyes and smiled “Prince Charming? Wow how lucky am I?” With a laugh the girl placed the mannequin in the centre of her room, pinning patterned fabric to the body carefully. “Do me a favour, pass me my sewing kit? It’s beside-”

Before the girl could finish Chat was threading a needle before her, his eyes focused and the tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips as the green silk slid through the needles eye. “Here you go Princess, don’t forget to wear a thimble. Can’t let your pretty hands get damaged.” His cheeky grin spread almost from ear to ear as Marinette took the needle and began stitching some fabric together.

Shaking her wrist Mari stabbed the needle into the pin cushion strapped to her other arm “I wish I had a sewing machine, this does a number on the wrist” Stretching her back the girl sat on her chaise and looked between the dress and her sketch book.

Sitting beside her Chat Noir leaned over to look at the book. “Wow, that’s a purr-fectly inspired dress Princess.” He teased, his gloved hand holding the sketch book over Marinette’s own hand “I didn’t know you admired me so much.” He smirked as Mari turned her head to his which was only a few inches away.

Being so close to Chat made Marinette feel uneasy, his feline eyes staring into hers. “Well you are a hero of Paris. You inspire people.” A small blush crept along Mari’s cheeks as she looked back to her dress, feeling Chat’s hand on hers sent a shiver up her spine.

Noticing Mari’s blush the blonde boy withdrew his hand and edged away slightly. “Well why not a Ladybug dress if it’s because I’m a hero?” His head titled in curiosity, his own face growing warm as a blush spread over his covered cheeks.

Standing up and returning to sewing Marinette swallowed “Well, Ladybug is a complicated design concept with all those spots. You have an easier design and I need it ready for two days from now.” Smiling the girl threaded the needle through the fabric, the pieces slowly coming together. She glanced over at Chat hoping he wouldn’t pry too much into her excuse.

With a smile Chat Noir clapped his hands together. “Well if you get the chance to make a Ladybug dress I’m sure it’ll be just as beautiful.” Jumping up he headed for her bedroom hatch “I have to continue my patrol now Princess, I’ll see you later.” Before she could reply the boy had disappeared and there was silence in her room.

The sun had begun to set and Marinette stretched her arms, she had been sewing for what felt like forever and the dress was almost done, she just needed to add some minor details. “Not bad for a days work if I do say so myself!” She smiled at her handiwork before falling onto her bed exhausted.

The red Kwami floated above Mari’s head clapping her little hands “It does look amazing Marinette and you’ll have plenty of time to continue working on it tomorrow. But it is late and you need to sleep” Tikki landed beside Marinette’s head and began to stroke her hair as the girls’ eyes closed. Soon both of them were sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Marinette woke up with a cramp in her arm, she had overworked her wrist and could barely move it, in a panic Mari headed for the bathroom to search the families first aid kit for a support bandage. Nothing. Sulking the girl sat in her room staring at the dress, she had threaded a fresh needle the night before and was glad she had, taking the small piece of metal in hand Marinette began to weave it through the fabric wincing as the movement strained her arm. After no more than ten minutes Mari threw the needle to the floor in rage, she glared at the dress then at her arm. “Stupid thing! If I had a sewing machine this would be so much easier!”

A knocking came at Marinette’s bedroom door and she stood up to answer it, standing on the other side was Sabine, “Good morning Marinette, you have a friend downstairs offering to help you with a project. Get dressed and come have some breakfast with them.” Her mother then closed the door allowing her daughter privacy to get changed which didn’t take her too long.

Descending the stairs Mari tied her hair back into a simple ponytail “Morning Mama, Papa.” Her eyes looked around the room to see Adrien sat at their table, a half-eaten croissant in his hand and crumbs upon his lips. “A-Adrien!” Marinette gasped, her heart pounding as a blush spread over her face.

Placing his food back onto a plate and wiping his mouth with a napkin Adrien gave a short wave “Morning Marinette, I heard you were making a dress for tomorrow.” He smiled at the girl in front of him. ‘Well you told me but we won’t go into detail here.’ Adrien thought to himself.

Slowly nodding Marinette picked up a croissant for herself and nibbled the end of it, “Y-yeah, it’s not that good though.” She took a larger bite of her food and sat opposite the boy and her mother, as she sat down the girl noticed a large box on the coffee table. “Mama, what’s in the box?”

With a small chuckle Sabine patted Adrien on the back “That my dear is the work of this lovely young man.” She then began to eat her breakfast, eyes glancing between her daughter and the boy while she ate.

With a smile the blonde boy looked to Marinette “Yeah, I heard you needed a hand with your dress so I brought it over. It’s one of my father’s so you can’t keep it but you can borrow it.” Finishing his croissant Adrien stood up. “Thank you for the breakfast Mrs Cheng.”

Sabine just smiled and bowed her head as she continued to eat where as Marinette hurriedly ate her breakfast “Thank you Mama.” She smiled and gathered up hers and Adrien’s plates and placed them in the sink before leading the blonde boy to her room. “So what is in the box Adrien?” She asked as they entered her room and Adrien placed the box on her chaise.

Handing Marinette a note the blonde boy smiled “This was left in my window this morning.” He opened it before the girl “It reads, ‘Adrien, I hear your dad is a big time fashion guy. Your friend Marinette needs a sewing machine tomorrow. You able to help out? Chat Noir.’ How did he know you needed the machine?” The blonde boy watched Marinette’s reaction carefully.

Blushing a little Marinette smiled “Oh he pops in from time to time, ever since the Evillustrator incident he’s been keeping an eye on me.” Her blush grew as she realised how much attention Chat had been giving her. “I don’t expect him to do it but it’s nice to have company sometimes, especially when working on something like this.” Marinette gestured to her almost finished dress. “But sadly I did too much yesterday and have damaged my wrist, I can barely work for ten minutes at a time…”

Holding onto Marinette’s hand Adrien gently turns her wrist around, “There is a little swelling, you may not even be able to use the sewing machine.” Looking at her face Adrien released her hand nervously “B-but I mean I could sew for you, dad taught me a few things.” Rubbing the back of his head the boy waited for some kind of response.

Nodding slowly Marinette stepped aside so the blonde boy could get past her. “That’d be a great help Adrien…” She looked at her hand as he passed her and blushed As the boy set up the sewing machine Marinette gently lifted her dress from the mannequin and handed it to him, their hands touch briefly before he places one of the unfinished seams onto the machine.

With a flick of a switch the sewing machine comes to life and Adrien slowly feeds the pinned seam under the needle “This fabric is beautiful, nice choice of materials.” He spoke softly as his fingers continued to feed the fabric through the machine his pale fingers in contrast with the dark material he handled with care.

As Adrien was finishing up the stitching his phone rang and it was Natalie calling him that she had come to pick him up for his fencing lesson. “Thank you for this Adrien… You really saved the day.” Marinette smiled and placed the finished dress on a hanger before opening a drawer in search for a petticoat, Adrien smiled and left her room. Mari looked out her window and watched the boy climb into that car and sighed as it drove around the corner.

For the rest of the day Marinette was texting Alya about the party and how excited they both were, her eyes glancing to the dress to make sure no threads were loose nor any missed segments in need of stitching. She had sent a picture of her dress to Alya who seemed very impressed and then pleasantly shocked she Mari revealed Adrien had helped her finish it but the conversation soon died as Alya had to help Nino with the playlist for the party.

Sitting on her bed Marinette stared at the sunset outside her room, Tikki floated by the dress inspecting the details. “You should probably try this on before tomorrow.” The Kwami said “Just in case it needs some adjustments.” Tikki lifted the base of the skirt stroking the smooth silk.

As she walked over to the dress Marinette removed it from the hanger “It looks like it’ll fit but a try on can’t hurt right?” Taking off her shirt the girl lay the dress flat on her bed when the latch in her ceiling opened and Chat Noir descended the ladder, Marinette’s face flushed as she stood across the room from him. “C-Chat Noir! What are you doing?!”

Flicking his blonde hair Chat looked at the girl before him “Oh Princess! I am so sorry!” Turning around the leather clad boy covered his eyes a scarlet blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. “I-I’ll leave you in peace.”

Sliding the dress over her head Mari stepped closer to Chat “Don’t worry Chat Noir, it’s not like you saw me naked… But next time knock first.” The girl laughed as Chat turned his pink face around to face her. “Actually while you’re here could you zip me up?” Marinette turned her back to Chat and pulled her hair forward over one shoulder exposing her bare pale back.

With a shaking hand the blonde boy gripped onto the zip gently pulling it up to close the back of Marinette’s dress. “I’m so glad you finished this in time. Did you get my gift?” His smirk grew as the blush faded from his face, the dress now completely done up as the girl turned to face him. “I wonder how you’ll repay me for my helpfulness.” Grinning like a Cheshire Cat the boy leaned forward the space between his face and hers barely a few inches.

Turning her head away from Chat the girl whispered “Well it was certainly kind of you to get me some help, I sprained my wrist so the machine was needed… Adrien even assisted in the sewing…” Her blue eyes looked to the floor as she smiled, Adrien had helped her make the dress and now she could look beautiful for him.

Placing his hand on Marinette’s shoulder he winked as he regained her attention “So having Adrien help out meant more than the machine?” He laughed softly, the girls’ cheeks flushed making him jolt, the vulnerable look at her face coaxed him closer, his nose millimetres from her hair as he sniffed. “You look pretty Princess. You are really talented too.” Placing a hand on the girls’ shoulder Chat Noir gently pressed his claws into the bare skin along her dress’ neckline.

Flinching Marinette pushed Chat Noir back freeing herself from his grasp “Thanks Chat but don’t you have a patrol to do?” Rubbing her hands together the girl kept her eyes averted from the boy across the room.

Regaining his composure, the blonde boy fidgeted awkwardly “I better leave then… Don’t want to disappoint My Lady.” With a small half-hearted chuckle Chat left Marinette’s room and closed the hatch behind him before leaping over the rooftops of Paris. His shadow slowly disappearing from view as Marinette sat on her bed, the dress crumpling up slightly.

“Marinette! Your dress will crease if you keep it on like that!” Tikki’s voice sprung up from behind the girl as she zipped out from underneath a pillow. “Are you okay Mari?” Floating in front of her heroine the Kwami’s small hands clasped together.

With a slow nod Marinette smiled “Yeah just surprised at how sharp Chat Noirs claws actually are.” She laughed before looking to her Kwami “Can you unzip me? I think I’ll take the dress off now.” Standing up the girl turned her back on the Kwami.

Pulling down the zip Tikki smiled as the dress slowly slid off Marinette’s figure “At least it didn’t need taking in or letting out!” Her eyes watched as the girl hung the dress back onto its hanger “Plus it did look beautiful on you! Adrien will love seeing you!” Tikki clapped her little hands as her antennae twitched excitedly.

Getting ready for bed Marinette scooted under her covers clutching a small cushion “I’m both super excited and nervous for tomorrow Tikki! It’s going to be fun” Squealing to herself the girl closed her eyes tight and drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early evening and Marinette was waiting for Alya in the front of Boulangerie Patisserie the dress swaying in the breeze, her Kwami safely tucked away in the black clutch purse Sabine had given her daughter. “Hey Alya” She waved at the girl approaching her.

Alya smiled waving back “Hello there, you look amazing in that dress.” The glasses wearing girl wore a dark blue jumpsuit with paler blue detailing up her right leg in the shape of an arctic fox. “I decided on this jumpsuit because practicality is important when it comes to handling Nino.” She laughed and nudged Marinette lightly before embracing her.

Squeezing her friend back in their hug Marinette smiled “You look amazing and the fox is a lovely detail. Just pray Nino doesn’t pass out and you have to fireman carry him.” The pair shared another laugh before taking each by the arm and making their way to Le Grand Paris.

When the pair reached the hotel they were greeted with various suited men opening the doors for them and the party was already in full swing. Arriving late was something Marinette had grown accustomed to since becoming Ladybug but seeing a room full of heads turn to look at her as she entered made her heart skip. Searching the room her eyes fell upon various faces of her friends who all smiled at her; Kim, Mylene and Ivan, Alix, Juleka and Rose and even Sabrina waved smiling. Eventually Marinette’s gave locked onto Adrien who had been talking with Nino, Alya was already making her way over as the girl eagerly followed.

Laying her arm over Nino’s shoulder Alya cleared her throat “Starting a little early on the wine already my love?” Her eyes look down at the empty glass in her partners’ hand. “Just remember who has to deal with your drunken antics.” With a roll of her eyes Alyas’ slid down from Nino’s shoulder and she entangled her fingers with his free hand.

Looking past the lovebirds Marinette saw Adrien staring at her, his eyes looking up and down the dress. “Hey Adrien…” She mumbled “You look nice tonight. Not that you don’t any other time!” She waved her hands nervously in front of her as the boy made his way closer to her. A blush began to spread across the girls face as he approached.

With a soft smile Adrien placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, his warm palm spreading heat into her cool dress “You look nice too Marinette, I’m glad that dress fits you.” He blushed a little when he remembered about the zip on the back and her pale skin being exposed to him, well Chat Noir. “Would you care to dance?” Adrien bent slightly at the waist as he extended his hand out to the black haired girl awaiting her reply.

Look over Adrien’s bent body Marinette could see her other two friends nodding eagerly, Alya vigorously thrusting her thumbs up. “I-I would love to…” Placing her shaking hand onto the boys extended one their bodies instinctively drew closer, Mari’s pulse began to gain pace as Adrien led her smoothly to the centre of the makeshift dancefloor, his occasional turns causing his grip to tighten around Marinette’s waist.

A crowd had parted as the pair danced in the centre, eyes watched mesmerised as the pair danced, Chloe stood at the edge her arms crossed and face red as she watched, Nathaniel had been sitting alone in the corner but seeing a glimpse of Marinette dancing he had made his way over and stood in awe of her elegant movements. Once the music stopped the pair came to a gradual halt and an echoing applause filled the room, looking around Marinettes’ cheeks flared up bright red jumping away from Adrien who looked confused.

A hand still extended slightly the blonde boy smiled “Are you okay? Your face is bright red.” Slowly approaching the blushing girl he watched as she continued to back away, her eyes looking around for Alya.

Upon spotting her friend Marinette made a quick dash for her friend passing through the crowd who had returned to the dance floor leaving Adrien to the mercy of Chloe who instantly took his hand and began dancing with him. “A… Alya…” Marinette panted. “I just danced with Adrien. There was applause. I panicked. I ran… Help” Taking a seat the girl continued to catch her breath taking large gulps of wine between breaths.

Pulling the glass free from her friends’ grip Alya knelt beside her “Slow down Marinette, with your heart racing like I know it is that wine will go straight to your head.” Setting the glass down the girl began to stroke Marinette’s back. “Everyone was in awe of your dancing, they even moved out the way for a better view. It was so elegant.” She smiled and placed a kiss on Mari’s head before looking to Nino.

Stepping closer the boy winked “And not to mention making Adrien blush himself. I wouldn’t be surprised if you got asked to several dances now.” Nino offered a hand to Alya. “But they won’t be from me, Alya I believe it is out turn to perform a show stopper.” Leading away his girlfriend the pair looked back at Marinette and smiled, the girl now breathing normally and less pink in colour.

Sitting quietly for a few minutes Marinette continued drinking her glass of wine and sighed when it had emptied. “You look like you need a refill.” A voice came from behind her and she turned to see Nathaniel holding an unopened bottle of wine “I brought this because I don’t trust Chloe so would you like to join me?” His hair was styled different, it was out of his face and Marinette couldn’t help but stare at his large sea-green eyes and nod.

Taking a seat, the boy opened the bottle and poured out some of the contents into Marinette’s empty glass “Thank you…” The girl whispered before taking a small sip followed by a large gulp. “That is really good! It’s much sweeter than what Chloe’s dad is serving.” Finishing her glass Nathaniel poured out more and then some for himself. Marinette kept drinking.

Placing his now empty bottle and glass on the table Nathaniel stood up and extended his hand “Would you like to dance with me? I may not be as good as your first but I’ll try my best.” His eyes watched as Marinette stood up, her hand wrapped in his as she stepped closer to him. Leading her to dance the boy wrapped his arm around Mari’s waist, his fingertips gently stroking the seam of her dress where top met skirt.

Feeling her body sway gently in time to the music Marinette came closer to Nathaniel and rested her head to his chest, his heart beat gently thumping in her ear. “You dance wonderfully. It’s so natural.” She whispered softly as the boys’ hands held her closer, the one which was once on her waist had now lowered to her hip.

Time passed quickly at the party, Nino was being almost dragged by Alya to the door while Adrien had been picked up earlier than the others by his chauffeur. Marinette stood just outside the hotel waving goodbye to her friends as they all left, clutching her purse she began to walk home, the dark streets seemed to wobble as she walked, the occasional stumble and wall grab. The girl began to notice how much she was stumbling and stopped to try and sober herself up when a familiar face appeared beside her. Nathaniel’s smile made the girl blush when he stood beside her, he offered her his arm which she gladly gripped before beginning to walk again.

With Marinette almost hanging off his arm Nathaniel decided it would be best to lead her to his home which was closer than hers just so she could get some water, agreeing the pair entered his house. Flicking on a single light Nathaniel led the girl to his room, various drawings and sketching covered the walls, books spread across desks and even the floor as Marinette’s eyes began to focus on her surroundings.

Taking a seat on the edge of the boys bed Mari bounced lightly on it, the springs slightly creaking as she applied her weight to them. “It’s springy.” She chuckled as her eyes searched the room, Nathaniel watching her carefully. “You have so many drawings…” Taking note she spotted a small corner of the boys’ room which was covered in various pictures of her. “I remember you doing some of those sketches in class, before…” She cut herself off.

With a sigh Nathaniel took a seat beside the girl and leaned back a little. “Evillustrator.” His voice monotone as he glanced as Mari who had been watching him, her large pupils almost completely engulfing their normally bluebell colour. Taking a deep breath Nathaniel leaned closer to Marinette, his hair gently pressed against hers as he whispered. “Did you ever wonder I drew you so much?”

Feeling the red haired boys’ hot breath brush against her cheeks Marinette smiled “Because I’m easy to draw?” She answered, her mind was going numb from the alcohol running through her system as she saw Nathanials smile fade a little. “Was that the wrong answer?” Mari sniggered as he words began to slur.

Placing one of his hands into the girls’ lap Nathaniel sighed “Maybe this will help you figure it out…” Taking a short breath he pressed his lips onto hers with a little force, his hand gently squeezing Mari’s thigh before pulling away. Both teens silently stared at each other.

Shuffling away Marinette could feel the heat of a blush spread across her face. “N-no Nathaniel, I can’t return your feelings…” Trying to move the boys hand from her lap Mari’s heart began to race, his grip tightened around her thigh.

With a low groan Nathaniel lowered his head. “I know you can’t but… I will make you mine.” Using his free hand the boy grabbed at Marinette’s neck and forced her backwards onto his bed, his sea-green eyes narrowed as he stared down at her panicked face. “You look enticing.”


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to pull Nathaniel’s hand away from her throat Marinette thrashed her legs on the boys bed, her head was spinning. “Let me go...” Her voice was muffled by the force of the boy pressing his lips to her, his hands had moved from their previous locations and had gripped onto the girls’ wrists, firmly holding her in place.

Feeling the struggling beneath him Nathaniel pulled back and glared at the girl. “You know the more you fight the more it will hurt…” His voice was low, pulling the girls arms above her head he placed both wrist into one of his palms which clenched tightly around them. “Just welcome me Marinette, you’ll enjoy what I can do.” With his free hand Nathaniel began to slide his palm down to the base of her skirt, fingertips folding under the hem before lifting it to her hips.

Clenching her teeth Marinette glared at Nathaniel, her eyes filled with tears and rage. “Stop it! Get off me!” Her shouts were met with silence as the boy ignored her, his hand rubbing the outside of her thigh as he kissed along the neckline of her dress. “Please Nathaniel… Stop…” Tears began to fall down Mari’s temples and onto the bed beneath her.

A quick hand movement and Nathaniel had slipped his palm from Mari’s thigh and underneath her arse, his fingers pulling down on her underwear as she squirmed “You have such soft skin Marinette.” He whispered before kissing up the girls’ neck and pulling her panties lower, her thighs could feel the fabric slide of them, then past her knees until they had been completely removed and left dangling on one of her ankles.

Squirming aggressively Marinette began to kick her legs “Let me go! Right now!” Her voice was loud and scared, she could feel the boys’ fingers slide to the front of her stomach before slowly being dragged down towards her vagina, in a slick motion Nathaniel had spread her outer lips and placed a single finger to Marinette’s clit. “No! Stop! Don’t touch me!”

With a smirk the boy leaned back “You are wet Marinette, I can feel your juices over my hand.” Beginning to rub circles over the girls’ clit he released her wrist, his firm grip had cut off enough circulation that she couldn’t move them more than a few inches. “I wonder if you taste as good as you look.” Taking his other hand, he pressed a single finger into Mari’s pussy then withdrew it, his tongue slowly wiping it clean.

Flinching at each movement Nathaniel made Mari kept crying, “Stop this. This isn’t you! Where’s the sweet Nathaniel who wouldn’t hurt anyone?” Each circling motion of the boys’ finger over her clit made her body jolt, the mix of fear and pleasure caused a quiet moan to escape the girls’ lips. “Ahh…”

The sudden moan caught the boy off guard and made him stop for a second “What was that?” He teased before sliding his finger from Mari’s clit to the entrance of her pussy, slightly applying pressure to her entrance. “Do you want more?” Thrusting two fingers deep into Marinette he felt her body twitch and tighten around them.

Feeling the fingers enter her Marinette let out a small yelp before clenching her teeth, there was added pain to the previous pleasure she had felt and her eyes stared blankly at the boy above her, each thrust sent more pain through her body and her mind was going numb. She lay there silently as the boy continued to finger her. Regaining some feeling in her wrists Marinette trying to push the boy away from her. “Stop…” Her words let out weakly.

Increasing the pace of his fingers the boy forced his lips onto Mari’s once again this time his tongue sliding through the lips, the wet muscle rolled and mixed with hers. Pulling away slowly Nathaniel bit the girls bottom lip before reaching down to his own crotch with the free hand. “I think you’re wet enough for something bigger.” He whispered in Mari’s ear, her eyes opened wide.

Glancing down at what Nathaniel’s hand was doing she saw him holding onto his erect cock, the pink tip dripping pre-cum onto the sheets below them. “No Nathaniel don’t! I don’t want this for my first time! Please!” She screamed as the boy removed his fingers from her, juices flowing out and down her onto the bed, spreading her legs Nathaniel positioned himself between Mari’s thighs, tip head of his cock pressed against the entrance to her pussy.

Looking at the fear spread of Marinette’s face Nathaniel leaned down, his hands now pressing her arms onto the bed firmly to stop her fighting back. “Saving it for Adrien?” He snarled at her “That pretty boy has been a thorn in my side since he started that school. He took you away from me.” Pushing a little with his hips the pressure against Mari’s entrance grew. “And now I will take you back.” In a single thrust the boy broke through her hymen and throbbed inside the girls’ tight pussy.

Sudden pain made Marinette’s body tense, her tears flooding down her cheeks as she screamed out “NO! PULL IT OUT! PULL OUT!” Her nails dug into the folds of her dress and the throbbing cock inside her began to thrust in small movements. Her body stung as the boy continued to increase his speed, a mixture of blood and juices covered both Nathaniel’s cock and Mari’s pussy.

Wincing a little Nathaniel began to thrust harder into Mari, “Damn you are tight. But you feel so good.” His length reaching deep inside of the girl as his hips rocked between them. “Don’t worry I won’t cum inside you, as much as I adore you I’m not ready for parenthood.” Lifting up Marinette’s legs Nathaniel thrust as deep as he could into the girl, her body limp bar a few muscles tenses below him.

As the boy continued to thrust into her Marinette felt the urge to fight begin to drift away, her cries and pleads for him to stop fell upon deaf ears, her eyes glossed over as she began to rock to his rhythm like a lifeless doll. Occasionally there would be small grunts from Nathaniel as he would adjust his position or pace, his hands wandered over Mari’s body, her skin crawling as he touched her, the night felt so empty as she stared into the darkness.

Ramming his dick as hard as he could inside of his prisoner Nathaniel bit into her neck, his teeth piercing her porcelain skin as she squealed in pain, a warm tricking sensation as he pulled away, the blur of red across the boys’ lips “Oh Marinette, your blood is sweet. I’d expect it from a girl who lived in a bakery.” Sliding his tongue across his lips the boy began to thrust into Mari again, her body still limp against his advances.

The new warmth dripping down her neck made Marinette’s heart sink, her once perfectly untouched body was being violated by one of her closest friends and no one would be able to help her. “Nathaniel…” Her voice weak as she spoke. “I-it feels good…” The look of excitement in the boys eyes made each movement less painful as he began to relax a little, gently placing a hand to her face. Marinette let her face fall into the hand which was now cupping her face and closed her eyes as her friend continued. Each minute felt like 5, his pulsing member reaching her deepest areas as he began to pant loudly in her ear, quiet muffled moans escaping from her own lips as his pacing became inconsistent. “Nathaniel..?” She questioned not wanting to hear any response from the bo destroying her body.

Taking short intakes of breath and exhaling soft moans Nathaniel wormed his up behind Mari’s head and lifted it to his while placing a kiss to her lips before leaning back. “I am so close Marinette, I want to come over your face.” Slowly withdrawing his blooded cock, the boy knelt over the girls’ face, the scent of blood and cum flooded Marinette’s nose and she held back a gag as the boy placed her hand on it along with his own. “Your hands are so smooth…” Moaning louder the boy stroked his length, their fingers locked together as the movement increased in speed, the girl looking up at him reluctantly.

After a mere few seconds of this new form of pleasure Marinette felt the hot splashes of Nathaniels’ cum hitting her face, some landing on her brow then down to her lip, the bitterness caused her to retch audibly as the seamen leaked through the corner of her mouth. Coughing at the taste the boy climbed off her, his sea-green eyes watching her carefully as she sat up again, rearranging her dress to cover herself once more. Sitting in silence Mari looked around the room more carefully, the effects of the alcohol wearing off she realised that she wasn’t in a normal room, the walls were bricked and the window was small.

Zipping up his jeans the red haired boy flicked the rooms main light on revealing the small cell like structure surrounding them. “I found this place during one of my night wanders, it rarely gets visitors. Well except rats.” Shrugging a little the boy walked over to Marinette and gripped onto her arm pushing her back onto the bed, using his other hand he took her leg, clamping a silver shackle around the ankle then letting her leg fall to the floor.

Levering herself onto her elbows Marinette glared at Nathaniel, her blue eyes like ice as he turned his back. “As if raping me wasn’t enough? You plan on keeping me here too?!” Her voice still shaking though had a little more confidence in what she was saying. The boy turned his head back and looked Mari up and down before waving a dismissive hand to her.

Going through the door he stood briefly and spoke calmly. “I said I would take you back, now I can never lose you again.” Slamming the door behind him as he left Mari heard the lock click, the room still lit was cold, her breath was visible as Marinette shivered refusing to cover herself in the blooded blankets beneath her.


	5. Chapter 5

With a small squeak Tikki zipped out of Mari’s purse, looking around the Kwami couldn’t see her heroine anywhere and the purse had been left in the middle of the street. “Marinette?” She whispered into the empty streets, her antennae twitching in the hopes of getting any kind of reply, her eyes still searching the darkness around her. Being greeted with nothing but silence the Kwami began to panic and flitted around the streets of Paris alone, looking earnestly for Marinette as the hours eventually passed.

Once Tikki had reached Boulangerie Patisserie the Kwami spotted the familiar shadow of Chat Noir leaving the building. ‘Perhaps Marinette was home and just dropped her purse in her drunkenness?’ She thought to herself as she slipped into the girls’ bedroom, her eyes looking around the room at nothing. “Oh Marinette… Where are you?” Tikki’s small body floated in the window and stared out, her heart sinking as the sun began to rise.

During the morning Sabine came to Marinette’s room her light knocking on the door greeted with the unusual silence within, slowly opening the door the woman let out a small gasp at the empty room “Marinette? Are you in here?” Still being answered by silence Sabine ran down the stairs to the bakery kitchen in a flushed panic. “T-Tom! Marinette isn’t home! She hasn’t been home all night!” Looking around unconsciously Tom took a hold of Sabine’s hand.

Taking a deep breath Tom smiled. “Sabine, I’m sure she stayed with Alya last night. Go call her.” Calming down his wife was second nature to him since all the events that Paris had seen in recent times, releasing Sabine’s hand he returned to working on a tray of pastries and slid them into the oven as his wife returned to their living room.

Dialling in Alya’s number Sabine fidgeted during the ringing, the sudden stop made her heart jump “Ah! Alya! Good morning, sorry I know it’s early on your day off but is Marinette there with you?”

With a groan Alya cleared her throat. “Morning Mrs Cheng, no Mari isn’t here, she didn’t leave the party until after everyone else.”

Staring blankly into their living room Sabine went silent, her mind racing with ideas of what could have happened. Tom at this point entered after realising the sudden silence. “Let me take that Sabine” He said gently taking the phone from her. “Alya, it’s Tom. Did Marinette leave with anyone last night?”

“No Mr Dupain, she left alone shortly after me and Nino. We were the last to leave the party.” Her voice was both sincere and worried.

“Thank you Alya, if you get a hold of her please tell her to call us. Sabine isn’t coping too well.” Tom laughed nervously before hanging up. “I’m going to call the police, just in case okay?” He said to his wife reassuringly. “Hello Lieutenant Raincomprix, I’d like to report a missing person. Marinette Dupain-Cheng hasn’t returned home since last night and no one has heard from her. I know this may be a little early to report as missing but this is very uncharacteristic of her.”

“No, I understand Mr Dupain, I will look into this personally as my daughter is one of her classmates. Please spread the word among your neighbours and friends in the hopes they may know something.” Roger said, his voice sullen yet affectionate in the way he spoke. Hanging up the phone the officer began to make preparations for a search within Paris, dispatching several available forces to various locations throughout the city, himself heading for Boulangerie Patisserie to gather more information from Marinette’s parents.

Hours passed, search parties looking through the various possible locations in Paris, Lieutenant Raincomprix was with his daughter, Chloe had encouraged her father to make a public statement, she may not like Marinette but she wouldn’t want anything to particularly take away her only friend for longer than need. Sabrina that is. Not Marinette.

Flicking idly through the television channels Adrien sat in his bedroom, his eyes barely focusing when he caught the Mayor’s announcement. Seeing Marinette’s picture in the top right on the screen the boy turned up the volume his focus now unbreakable from the TV. “So please citizens of Paris, if you see this girl contact the police force immediately. She is 15 years of age, slim build with blue eyes and black hair. She has been missing for over 12 hours now.” The mayor finished and handed over to Lieutenant Raincomprix for more information.

Muting the TV, the boy looked to Plagg “That’s why she wasn’t home! Marinette is missing, we have to help find her!” Jumping out of his chair Adrien lifted his hand “Plagg, transform me!” In a green flash he was Chat Noir, the leather boy jumped through his bedroom window, heading for the one place he knew Marinette definitely had been. Le Grand Paris. Sitting on the roof he used his staff to calculate the quickest route she would have taken to get home.

Looking down at the policemen both driving and walking around he knew they must have found something when he spotted one officer carrying a plastic sealed bag containing a small black purse. “That’s Marinette’s purse.” Climbing down Chat stood opposite the officer. “Excuse me sir but that bag, may I see it?” Uncertain at first the officer handed the bag over when given an approving nod from his senior. Tipping the contents of the purse out inside the plastic bag Chat snarled when he saw the girls phone and her house keys. Passing it back to the officer he glared. “Where was this found?” Nervously the officer told him and Chat sped off, his eyes narrowed as he growled to himself.

Looking out of the small window of her new cell Marinette was still crying, tears rolling down her now cum stained face. “Tikki… Where are you?” She whispered softly her fingers playing with her earrings as she heard the sound of sirens passing the building. They had gone past several times already but no matter how loud she had shouted no one came to her, the room was getting warmer in the afternoon sun and she had begun to sweat. “I feel disgusting…” Slouching onto the bed Mari wrapped her arms around both knees as she rocked softly back and forth waiting for the evening to come.

CLICK!

The sound made Marinette jump as Nathaniel opened the door, he was carrying a light piece of cloth which had been crudely fashioned into a dress and a small bag of pastries from her parents own bakery. Noticing the small bag Marinette snapped. “How fucking dare you! How dare you go to my parents and buy from them! Let me out of here right now!” Her cheeks were flushed as she snarled at the boy.

With a short laugh Nathaniel placed the bag to the floor before kicking it over to the girl. “I thought you’d appreciate the food, apparently not.” Standing on the bag he forced some of the contents through the now torn sides. “Put this on. Your other dress needs washing.” Throwing the dress to the girl he stepped back to the door. “You can reach as far as the bag on that chain which means you can reach the bathroom by that wall. Use the sink to wash up.” Closing the door behind him and another click locked Marinette back into the room alone.

Slowly making her way over to the bag on the floor she embraced the packaging and began to eat some of the contents, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks when the memorable taste hit her tongue, each bite making her heart sink lower. “Mama… Papa…” She whispered softly as she placed the bag onto her bed before slowly removing her black dress, blood and cum clung to the silk, flinging it across the room to the door she made her way to the sink on the wall and turned on the water. It was ice cold as she used the small flannel to clean her face and body, blood dried over her thighs as she spread her legs wincing at the pain.

Once she was clean Marinette put on the cloth dress which had been given to her and lay back down on the bed, the sun beaming through the small window, it reflected off some of the chain attached to Mari’s ankle causing the reflection to flicker into her eye. “Ow that’s bright…” Rolling to face the wall the girl closed her eyes and sighed before falling into a reluctant sleep.

CLICK!

Hours later Nathaniel entered the room and sat on the bed beside Marinette, his hand gently stroking her hair as she slept, his eyes watching her body move calmly. “You truly are beautiful in whatever you wear.” His whispering voice made Mari twitch as he leaned down to her ear. Placing a kiss to her cheek the boy stood up and gathered her black dress in his arms, the blood and cum mix didn’t bother him as he once again left the room locking the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks and many of the police force had stopped searching for Marinette and had started searching for a body, Tom and Sabine had closed the bakery indefinitely and all of Paris was filled with the dread that Marinette may not be coming back. Sitting alone in his room Adrien tapped a glass jar which contained a small black butterfly, an Akuma attack had happened and Ladybug hadn’t shown up to fight with him, unsure of what to do he had capture the Akuma in the jar and kept it in his room, the flittering wings beating the glass as it tried to escape.

Plagg sat upon the jar and sighed “You know kid, if Ladybug has really bugged out we may need to find someone else who can help us.” His eyes looked to the boy as his attention changed. “There is someone who may be able to do something. We can go see him.” Floating upward the Kwami pointed to the window.

With a loud groan Adrien sat up and looked to the window. “Yeah but first I want to check the news… I want to know if there have been any updates on Marinette.” Turning on his TV he flicked to the news station and waited patiently for any updates.

The news story suddenly changed “This important announcement comes from a live report, a dress had been found in La Seine, it is still uncertain to who it belongs to but it is believed to be young Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s dress that she wore the night she disappeared. Her whereabouts are still unknown but her family have been informed that they are now searching for a body rather than her alive. More to come as this story develops.” The channel returned to the previous news story.

Clenching his fist tightly Adrien held back from punching the TV opposite him. “Plagg. Take me to who we need to see and then we are going to look for Marinette again.” He snarled making Plagg jump a little before leading the boy out of his bedroom window. They walked together for a short while before arriving at a small building.

Knocking on the door a familiar old man answered, his eyes looking up at the blonde boy before him. “Ah Chat Noir comes to say hello.” He smirked while stepping aside to let the boy enter.  
A little shocked Adrien entered “You know me?” He questioned unsure as Plagg zipped out of the boys’ pocket.

“Master Fu. Ladybug is missing and we have a problem with the Akumas.” His voice was to the point as he faced the elderly man.

With a nod Master Fu sat on a cushion, he waved a hand and Tikki floated out from a darkened corner. “Ladybug has been separated from her Kwami, they have to reunited.” He looked to the boy whose eyes watched the Ladybug Kwami intently. “This is Tikki, the last thing she remembers is waking up in a black purse.”

The mention of the black purse made Adrien flinch “Wait, a policeman found a black purse… It was…” Sudden realisation hit the boys mind bringing him to his knees. “Marinette…” With clenched fists and shaking voice he looks to the old man and the Kwami’s.

Master Fu nodded. “Yes, Marinette is Ladybug and she has been taken by someone. If we do not find her Hawk Moth may get to her first through an Akuma…” Looking at the Kwami’s the man bowed his head. “She will be emotionally weak and an easy target. Tikki, give Adrien what you found when you woke up.” The red Kwami floated over to the blonde boy, her hands gently pressed against his palm as she passed him something.

Taking the small piece of silk Adrien let the tears he was holding back out, they ran down his heated cheeks as the silk had been torn from Marinette’s dress. “Oh Marinette… I will find you.” Looking to his Kwami Adrien stood up. “Plagg, transform me.” The usual flash of green and Chat Noir stood before Master Fu.

Heaving himself from the floor with the aid of his stick the man spoke “You have the abilities of a cat, that piece still has her scent on it. Find our heroine Chat Noir.” And with a nod he watched as Chat left his him. Tikki and Wayzz hovered above each of his shoulders.

Jumping across rooftops Chat sniffed the air, Marinette’s scent was very weak after so long but now he just had to find her. “I’m coming My Lady.” His black shadow crossed the river where they had found her dress, her scent was stronger here and his eyes looked around for anything suspicious when he spotted Nathaniel walking around carrying a bag of pastries. Silently following the red haired boy, he spotted a small difference in him, the tips of his hair were darker almost like how they were when he was previous Akumatised.

Taking a sharp turn Nathaniel entered a building, he pulled out a keyring with several keys upon it and slid one into a large door, Chat kept his distance unsure of what he was doing, “Mari? I’ve brought you a treat.” Opening the door, the boy quickly closed it behind him and left Chat unable to see the insides. “Your parents closed their bakery… So I hope someone else’s pastries will do.” Walking over to the girl who was now accustomed to seeing him he smiled as she smiled in return.

Sliding over on her bed Marinette placed her hands into her lap. “If you bought them then I’m sure they’re fine.” Her body was thinner, her skin even paler from lack of sunlight but her eyes were still their vibrant blue. “I was hoping we could do something else today too.” She whispered at the boy sat beside her, his hand on her leg.

Turning his head to look at the girl Nathaniel smirked. “We can do anything you want my dear Marinette Kurtzberg.” Placing a kiss to her lips the boy slid his tongue into her mouth, Mari opened her thighs as he slid a hand between them. Dropping the pastries to the floor Nathaniel pushed the girl onto her back, his already hard cocked pressing at her crotch through his jeans, having no underwear on encouraged Nathaniel to hurriedly released his throbbing member, using a small amount of spit in his palm he stroked his cock before sliding it inside of Marinette.

With a gasp Mari gripped onto the bed sheets beneath her and moaned as the red haired boy began to thrust into her, she had grown to enjoy their sessions over the few weeks they had been together, her body finally submitting to him these last few days. “Nathaniel, let me feel you.” Wrapping her legs behind the boy she tugged him closer to her, his length reaching deep inside her as she moaned loudly.

Grunting with each thrust the boy panted “Want to spice things up?” He glanced up to a hook dangling from the ceiling, his eyes then looked back to Marinette who seemed eager. “Hold on then.” Lifting the girl up while still inside her Nathaniel hoisted her up to the chain and placed her wrist into the chains which hung from it. Pulling himself out of the girls’ pussy he let Marinette dangle there supported only by her slender wrist, her body twitched.

Wincing Mari looked to Nathaniel as he smirked. “This really hurts.” She mumbled as the pressure was building on her wrists, her legs flailing a small amount beneath her to search for support. A sudden blow and sharp pain spread across Mari’s back as the boy below her had cracked a whip across her spine, her flesh partially pulled from her bone, warm blood trickling down onto the floor below. “Ah no! Stop that’s too much!”

CRACK!

Another blow from the whip echoed in the room as Nathaniel smirked at the girl before him, her shaking frame now coated in blood and urine as she pissed herself through pain. “You really are willing to do anything to make me happy aren’t you?” His grin spread wider across his face as he pulled back for another strike, flinging his wrist forward the boy caught Marinette across her face, a deep cut carving its way into her cheek, the sign of teeth could be seen beyond her new wound.

Dangling helplessly Marinette closed her eyes as she grew weaker, blood now dripping from her face and down her throat. “Yes my dear… I will always make you happy…” Her voice was shaking as the feeling of warmth crept up her thigh, looking down she saw Nathaniel kissing her leg, occasionally licking the dripping blood.

A shadow glossed over the pair inside the room as Nathaniel dropped the whip beside him, his hands making their way up to Mari’s pussy, two fingers sliding inside of her as he began to jerk himself off, the pulsing muscles inside of her wrapped themselves around the fingers as she orgasmed as if on cue.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing outside the window, Chat Noir faced away from the building, his nose sniffing the air “She’s close…” He whispered when the sound a something hitting a floor made him turn on the spot, glancing down her spotted the small window and knelt before it. What he saw inside made his eyes narrow and teeth bared. “What. The. FUCK!” Kicking his foot through the window Chat slid down into the room, Marinette’s body dangling covered in blood as Nathaniel jumped back, his hand dripping with blood and a clear fluid.

Raising his wet hand Nathaniel licked his fingers. “Well hello Chat Noir. Took your time finding this place didn’t you?” His eyes turned from green to red as he watched Chat’s movements. “Didn’t expect an intelligent Akuma did you?” Standing back from Marinette’s body the boy turned into a monster before the pair and smirked from ear to ear.

Extending his staff Chat began to attack the boy, his anger swelling with each missed swing. “You are not Nathaniel! He wouldn’t do this to his friend!” Pointing to Mari’s body he refused to look back at her. “Let her go! I will kill you if I have to!” His pupils thinned like a feral beast as he swung for the boy again, this time the staff smacking into the side of his skull.

Falling to the floor the monster groaned, his hand covering his pocket “Fine take her away from me but I will always get her back.” Throwing the key chain to Chat the boy stood up in his human form again and watched as the other let Marinette down, her body slumped onto the floor before she weakly stood up.

Looking at Chat Noir Mari blinked his existence away her imagination before looking over to Nathaniel. “Nathaniel…” She whispered as she hobbled over to him, her hands wrapping around his neck. “Why did you stop loving me?” Her eyes glanced back to where she had seen Chat, his figure didn’t disappear like the other dreams she had. “Chat Noir..?” She mumbled as he nodded. “Where were you..? Where were you?!” Her voice grew angry as she began to yell.

Placing his hand to Mari’s mouth Nathaniel let out a sigh. “Hush my dear, he isn’t going to be here long. Then I’ll get back to loving you.” His eyes once again turned red as he shoved Mari to the floor with a loud thud. His body shifting into that of the monster as he lunged for Chat Noir’s staff.

Sliding backwards across the floor Chat tried to gain the upper hand again, his eyes focused on the creature before him. “Where is the Akuma?” He growled not expecting an answer but was shocked when the boy laughed. “What’s so funny? You are some kind of fucked up!” Jumping back Chat regained his balance.

Pointing to his hair Nathaniel smirked “Well it is simple, Marinette gave me this hair slide when we were younger, I started to use it again after I went on the date with her and then I remembered how besotted she was with Adrien Agreste! And like that I was reborn!” Throwing his fist at Chat Noir the blonde jumped back, his staff extended into the chest of his attacker pushing him to the ceiling.

Marinette looked up from the floor “No! Don’t hurt him!” She began to crawl over to the pair weakly, her wrists barely able to support her. “I love him… Please…” Tears began to swell in her eyes as Chat watched her, his eyes narrowed glancing back to Nathaniel who had returned to his human form.

Snarling loudly Chat Noir flung the boy to the floor with his staff “You are worse than anything I have seen before!” His claws extended as he ran to the boys’ body on the floor. “CATACLYSM!” Black smoked swirled around his hand as he placed it upon the hair slide making it disintegrate.

A large black Akuma flitted out of the ashes, it’s wings flapping towards the window when Ladybug’s Kwami showed up and engulfed it in her mouth. A few moments late Tikki had opened her mouth relasing a larger white butterfly, it’s wings fluttering off into Paris. “Chat Noir, Master Fu told me to follow you in case you…” She cut herself off when she spotted Marinette on the floor. “MARINETTE!” Zipping over to the girl Tikki nuzzled her cheek softly.

Groaning on the floor Nathaniel rolled onto his back, his eyes blinking slowly. “W-What happened?” Looking around the room he saw Marinette and Chat Noir, blood covered his hands when he stared at the blonde hero. “What did I do..?” Horror struck his face when he saw what little Marinette was wearing and where she was bleeding from.

Letting out a sigh Chat Noir glared at Nathaniel. “You did nothing of which I can speak. The Akuma that possessed you however…” Walking to Mari’s body Chat picked her up gently, her weight loss had been significant as he felt her. “You kidnapped Marinette and did things to her I don’t even want to know of…” Glaring at the boy his face softened when tears feel from his face, Chat could see his remorse and accepted it as an apology.

Sirens blared through the broken window as officers burst through the heavy door, Chat handed Marinette’s body to the paramedics and explained what had happened, Nathaniel was taken into custody for questioning and Tikki had hidden inside of Chat’s Hair until they returned to Master Fu’s home.

Releasing his transformation Adrien slumped onto the floor as Master Fu poured tea. “So tell me Adrien Agreste, what will you do now that you have returned Marinette and Ladybug to Paris?” The elderly man asked as he sipped from the small cup.

Looking to the tea Adrien sighed. “I want her to recover before I do anything… But…” He looked away. “She may have lasting damage from all those wounds…” Clenching his fist tight Plagg landed on the boys’ chest.

“Adrien. Go to her as soon as you can. Love is messy between humans and if she doesn’t know how you feel for her she may return to… Him…” Plagg’s eyes lowered as Adrien glared at him.

Wayzz and Tikki sat on the table, as Adrien sat up, their eyes looking up to him in unison. “She is in the hospital; armed guards are outside her room. Only way you’re getting in is as Chat Noir. You know who she is, it is time she knew who you are.” Master Fu placed his cup down and smiled. “Go to her.”

With a nod Adrien handed Plagg some camembert which the Kwami swallowed before transforming into Chat, it was night in Paris now and the blonde boy perched himself on the roofs ledge at the hospital. “Okay, deep breath. She may not even be awake…” Lowering himself down Chat scanned each window until he saw Tom and Sabine standing over Marinette’s bed, they were being asked to leave and were being escorted to a separate room where they could sleep until morning.

Doctors came in and took observations before leaving together their clipboards covered in various notes about her weight, number of wounds and her now obvious internal issues. Opening her eyes slowly as the doctors left Marinette lay staring into the dark empty room, her hands shaking. “Hello? Someone… Anyone..?” She whispered into the emptiness, then the sound of her window opening made her look. Chat smiled at her, his eyes focusing in hers as he tried to read her face, opening her mouth he waited for a scream but was greeted with something worse. “I’m sorry Chat Noir… Look what I made you do…” Marinette let out a weak laugh as the blonde boy closed the distance between them.

Standing over Marinette the blonde boy began to cry. “Don’t apologise to me Princess, I’m glad I found you!” He placed his hand on the bed just inches from her fingertips, her pale skin almost matching the white sheets she was wrapped in. “I’ve been searching all over Paris for you… I feared you were dead…” His misty eyes glanced to her thin face, cheekbones now a little flushed.

Marinette smiled weakly as she reached for Chat’s fingers, her eyes never breaking from his. “Chat, thank you for looking for me. Nathaniel… He…” She coughed. “The doctors keep taking blood samples… They’re testing to see if I’m… Pregnant…” Looking down at her body she whimpered. “I lost my virginity to someone so cruel…”

Chat gently squeezed Mari’s hand, her leather cool on her skin. “Marinette, none of this was on you, never blame yourself for this.” Stepping away and releasing the girls hand Chat took a deep breath. “This may not be the best time but it is the only time I can say this. I know you are Ladybug, I met Master Fu, Wayzz and Tikki. They helped me find you but they came to me in my civilian form. And now… You should know too.” The blonde boy looked at Mari.


	8. Chapter 8

Watching the black haired girl pulled herself up a little, her blue eyes scanning the boy in front of her carefully. Silence filled the room between the pair she they stood staring at each other. The room flashed with green as Chat released his form, Marinette closed her eyes, the bright light startling her and when she opened them a small black Kwami hovered before her. “Hi! I’m Plagg. Cat kwami.”

A hand gently wrapped around the Kwami and pulled him away slowly, Marinette looked past the small figure as her jaw dropped. Adrien stood holding the Kwami, his smile a little lopsided as he waved with his free hand. “Hey Marinette…” He blushed as the girl stared at him. “Now we all know who is who right? And you can now know who it is who was madly in love with Ladybug…” His cheeks flushed as the girl just kept staring.

Taking a deep breath Marinette lay her head back down. “I’m high on some kind of drug or I am in a coma or I am dead or…” Mumbling to herself Adrien placed his hand back onto hers, his heat sent a shiver up her spine. “You really are Chat Noir…” Hey blue eyes glanced over. “And you saved me…” Marinette began to smile as he cheeks turned pink, warmth spread across her face for the first time in what felt like forever.

Leaning over the bed a little Adrien smiled down at the girl. “During the fight I heard that a certain someone was ‘besotted’ with me.” His eyes looked to Mari who was now trying to push herself into the bed, her face a vibrant red colour. “That’s more like the Marinette I know.” He laughed and leaned closer to her, his cool forehead pressed softly to hers.

Closing her eyes at the touch Marinette groaned “Sorry… I guess I still hurt, the scar on my cheek may not ever heal properly… Smiling hurts too.” She opened one eye as Adrien pulled away from her, his green eyes low as he began to stroke her unwounded cheek. “Adrien… I fought so hard… I couldn’t get him off of me… I tried… For so long…” Her eyes began to gloss over with tears as he touched her. Her memories coming back to the first night. “I screamed and begged… He wouldn’t stop… Even when I told him…” She shut her jaw tight.

Adrien curiously stopped stroking her cheek when she quietened down “When you told him?” His question caused more heat to escape from Mari’s face as he watched her. “You can tell me anything, we’re purr-tners remember.” He said with a wink, his Chat was beginning to show.

Inhaling through her nose Marinette clenched her eyes tight. “When I told him I wanted my first time to be with you! I was saving myself for you despite knowing that it may never happen because you are you and I am me!” Keeping her eyes closed she relaxed her body.

Hearing Marinette say those words made Adriens heart jump, his own face turning the same red as hers. “You... You are the most amazing person, you are brave, strong, confident and beautiful. Those are words for both sides of you. I am honoured to know that you want to save your all just for me.”

Opening one eye Marinette glanced at the blushing boy above her. “If you would still have me… Even as damaged goods…” She gave a small grin as Adrien watched her with admiration. “I’d love to save my all for you.”

Tightening his grip on the girls’ hand Adrien began to grin like a Cheshire Cat. “Damaged? You are not damaged. You are perfect.” Slowly the blonde boy leaned down again, this time his lips millimetres from Mari’s, stopping himself from stealing their first kiss. Feeling the softness of Marinette’s lips against his as she lifted herself up to him his smile was still there. Their lips parted slowly as the boy pulled away.

Marinette let out a soft sigh as the boy straightened himself up. “It’s late… You should get some rest. Come visit tomorrow? This time without the breaking and entering? We’re not at my home.” She let out a small chuckle as the boy nodded.

Looking to Plagg Adrien nodded before transforming, taking Mari’s hand once more Chat placed a soft kiss to her hand. “Goodnight Princess, I wish you a speedy recovery.” Once he had released the girl he climbed out the window and jumped into the night sky leaving Marinette to watch him leave.

Marinette’s recovery got quicker once she had been reunited with Tikki, the doctors were happy that she had gained weight and her wounds were healing fast. With no sign of pregnancy either they were happy for the girl to home after just a week. She had to return for her stitches to be taken out but she was finally going home after a whole month. When Tom returned to the bakery with his daughter he helped her upstairs where Sabine, Alya, Nino and Adrien all stood to welcome her home with a large cake. Sabine cried with a large smile as she received a hug from Marinette, Alya and Nino both held onto her gently, worried about her wounds. When it came to Adrien the black haired girl blushed briefly before he held onto her, his head at her level. Seizing the moment Mari placed a kiss to his lips which he fondly returned.

With a loud shriek Alya pointed her finger at the pair. “W-What was that? Who are you and what have you done with Marinette?!” Nino just laughed as he tried to calm his girlfriend down.

Sabine and Tom both looked at each other then at the two teens. “Mr Agreste, if you so much as take her away for an hour without us knowing…” Tom glared at Adrien as he released Mari from his hug.

Sabine chuckled. “I’m sure Adrien isn’t that kind of person Tom…” Shooting the boy a sideways glance her eyes pierced into his heart as a warning.

After sharing the cake between the six of them they all settled down to watch some TV when on the news came the story of Nathaniel. “This young man who had been under the possession of an Akuma has been released into protective custody, he has also been referred to a rehabilitation centre, he will be monitored for several months to ensure that what happened doesn’t happen again and the police have stated that charges will not be pressed by the young girls’ parents.” The group looked at Marinette as she sunk into her mother’s arms, her eyes closed tight when the news anchor finished.

Nodding to Tom slowly Sabine smiled. “We know it wasn’t his fault Mari, he is going to be okay and so are you. But you need rest. Go to bed for now, daddy will take you.” Her mother gently kissed Marinette’s head before letting her go to Tom.

Gently lifting the girl up Tom smiled. “Come along Princess, you need some sleep.” Holding his daughter close to his chest her dad carried her to her room while the others continued watching the TV, Adrien smiled at the word ‘Princess’. Upon coming back down Marinette’s friends were getting ready to leave. “Thank you for welcoming her home. She’ll be back to school when she is able to be.” Tom smiled and hugged Alya as she left then shook the hand of Nino who left after her.

Adrien stood before Marinette’s parents and smiled “Mr Dupain, Mrs Cheng. There is something I’d like to ask of you.” Their eyes looked curiously at the boy as he blushed. “I understand she is in no state at current but after her recovery would you permit for me to ask her her hand?” He bowed his head awaiting their reply, his heart pounding deep inside his chest.

There were a few moments silence before Tom cleared his throat. “If she will have you and you promise to take care of her better than even I could I will allow it. Sabine?” He turned to his wife.

Lifting the boys’ chin with her palm she smiled “She made a good choice with you, I know you’ll take good care of daughter like you have so many times before.” Seeing his smile, she released his chin. “Now go explain what you just did to your father.”

Standing up Adriens face dropped at the thought of his father’s possible words but nodded before leaving the bakery. Heading home in the car the blonde boy sent Marinette a small three-word text. ‘We’re getting married.’ Upon arrive home his father waited by the front door, his towering figure seemed taller than normal. “Father. There is something I wish to tell you.” His voice was a little shaken as Gabriel nodded leading his son into the side office.

Taking a seat, the blonde man gestured for his son to do the same but Adrien refused and kept standing. “Okay Adrien, what is it you wish to tell me?” His father watched the boy carefully, his eyes flicking between face and shaking hands.

Inhaling Adrien unblinkingly stared at his father. “I have already received the permission of Mr Dupain and Mrs Cheng and now I am asking for your blessing. I have asked that once Marinette is recovered that I may take her as my wife. I know we are still in school but she is the one with whom I want to spend my life with.” Still staring at his father he waited.

Standing from his chair Gabriel looked down at his son. “Marinette? The girl who went missing?” Adrien nodded slowly. “Is she also the girl who is talented with fashion?” Again the boy nodded. “And you’ve already gained the blessing from her parents?” A third time he nodded. “Very well, you have my blessing Adrien Agreste, she may be your wife. You chose wisely. That girl is strong.” Gabriel gave his son a soft smile as he walked around the desk before embracing him. “I’m proud of the man you have become and your mother would be too.” Releasing his son, the pair walked from the office and separated in the hallway, Adrien returning to his room.

Life continued as normal since Marinette got home, her parents re-opened the bakery, school continued and she graduated. The years passed and her wedding day came. Adrien and Marinette were married on a warm summers evening and cliché as it is they lived happily ever after even while still fighting the occasional Akuma.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I made while thinking of cruel things. Please don't judge me


End file.
